


What's In The Box?

by FivePips



Series: 12+ Fics of Christmas 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: Sirius' job is pretty boring until some mysterious bloke keeps coming in to mail parcels around Europe.





	What's In The Box?

**Author's Note:**

> This was already posted on tumblr but I wanted to get it on here since it is a Holiday fic and if I didn't do it now then I doubt between now and Christmas with work and my own personal challenge that I'll get it done!
> 
> Prompt: starstruck4moony asked:  
> Wolfstar AU where Sirius works at a UPS store and Remus comes in ALL. THE. TIME. To ship some boxes somewhere and it’s killing Sirius. Why??? Are they all returns??? Does he run a business?? Is he smuggling drugs??? ok,……friends……but imagine Sirius being all coy, being sneaky, SNIFFING OUT THE TRUTH. BEING A WatchDOG……just like……..maybe write this for all of us? someone?????

Generally, his job at UPS in London was the most boring thing he could think of but Sirius need the money and the flexible hours to help him finish his degree. Things got a rather mucked up for him and he had to take time off then he didn’t have the money. So, he was working and making it work. Most days nothing interesting happened to him. Usually, people just complained about the prices of shipping costs. But today was different because a beautiful man was standing in front of him with a few boxes.

“‘Ello, I just need to ship this. I’ave already taken care of packin’ and stickers online. So it’s ready to go.” The man with light brown curly hair said with a bit of an Irish lilt in his voice. His eyes were hazel and his nose as just a little bit too big. There were freckles smattering across his pale skin. The man was tall too, which Sirius always loved. He was just perfect.

“Sure!” Sirius took the boxes out of the man’s hands. He set them down on the counter. “Let me just make sure everything is all set.” He checked the tags, and they were shipping from an “M & F Co” in London and going to different places in Europe. Everything seemed to be sorted correctly. “You’re all good.”

“Thank you,” The man gave a quick nod. “See you round.” He winked before leaving.

Sirius didn’t think much about it until the bloke returned again two days later with more boxes. It was rather strange but not too concerning just yet. Normally he went weeks without seeing the same customer twice. He didn’t want to complain too much because this bloke was handsome. The man wasn’t much of a talker, so even when Sirius tried to make some small talk, he was given short answered.

It wasn’t until the third day in one week that Sirius became very suspicious of the other man. He was shipping out multiple packages around the continent and the U.K. once more. Even his beauty didn’t make Sirius feel better about the whole thing.

“Did your handsome stranger come in again?” Marlene came into take over for Sirius to go to class a little after the bloke had left.

“He did. That’s strange, isn’t it? Three times in one week the ship multiple boxes across Europe?”

Marlene shrugged, “Maybe he’s returning stuff? Maybe he’s selling things? Maybe he’s sending stuff to family? It’s almost the holidays, so it’s not too weird.”

Sirius furrowed his brow. “He barely says five words to me.”

“Maybe he thinks you’re a nosey arsehole like you are.” Marlene laughed. “Go to class, Sirius, you’re going to be late if you don’t get on it.”

The whole way to class, Sirius pondered what the man could be up to. It was probably something sketchy. Maybe drugs or something black market like selling stolen luxury goods. He didn’t look too rich, but maybe that was all a front. Sirius Googled M & F Co online and couldn’t find anything that looked like it could lead to this man who came in.

The weeks passed, bringing in the man every other day with boxes and boxes. Sirius hadn’t even got the man’s name out of it. It was probably something that started in M or F. Sirius would shake the packages but he couldn’t figure out what was inside of them. He really didn’t want to get fired, so he couldn’t exactly open the things. It was bad enough he was on camera being a bit rough with the parcels. Sirius needed a drug-sniffing dog. Or maybe it was money. He would need one of those dogs that worked in airports that could smell everything.

One of the days Sirius tried to shake out what was in the box by asking. “So, big order?” Sirius said, not even sure what he was saying.

“Huh? Oh yeah.” The man nodded, looking down at his phone.

“Anything good.”

He just shrugged, “All set?”

“Yes.”

“Bye!” He winked and was off.

In the week before Christmas, the mysterious (probably drug selling/money laundering/black market selling) man was coming in every single day balancing endless amounts of boxes. He was looking tired and worn out. Or maybe he was doing the drugs he was selling. That would be sad. He was such a good looking guy. Well, er he was a good looking man who was doing some shady dealings.

“Hey, want to come to my Christmas party?”

“I thought you were Jewish.” Sirius raised an eyebrow at Marlene.

“Yeah, but Dorcas isn’t. We’re having a bit of a bash. A holiday party. All holidays welcome. As long as you want to get drunk and eat a lot of food. I've got a couple of friends who are bakers so I’m sure we’ll be eating cookies until New Years.”

“Sure.” Sirius shrugged. He had nothing else going on. He could use some new mates outside of Peter. “When and where?”

“Saturday, at my flat. I’ll give you the address.”

Of course of the next few days before Marls’ party, Sirius had seen the man again and again and again. He barely spoke and he had all his things in order so it wasn’t as if Sirius could force him to open the packages. Though he thought of coming up with ways to make it happen. Maybe this party would make him relax a little and take his mind of the suspicious man with his spurious packages.

On Saturday night, Sirius made his way over to Marlene’s flat. He grabbed a bottle of wine on the way, hoping that it was good enough because he knew shite about wine. Inside of Marlene’s flat, it was stuff with people he didn’t know. That was a bit anxiety triggering. He figured he’d make his way to the kitchen for alcohol to make things easier. He didn’t see Marls on the way.

“UPS.” A familiar Irish voice spoke as he was pouring himself a glass of eggnog.

Sirius turned around to find the suspicious man standing before him with a tray of cookies. “You know Marlene?”

The man laughed, “Yeah, I didn’t realize she worked at that UPS. I guess she changed locations and I had no clue.” This was the most he had said to Sirius at once since the first time he came into the location. “Let me put these down.”

Things began to click in Sirius’ brain. This man was probably one of the bakers Marlene mentioned being friends with. He was shipping cookies? “You’re shipping cookies?”

He laughed, “Marlene said that you thought it was drugs or something?”

“Wait a second, she knew it was your?”

“Yes,” The other man snickered. “I’m Remus by the way. I'm guessing she didn’t tell you that yet.”

“No.”

“Right, well, I’m Remus and my friend Lily and I own Moon and Flower, it’s a baking company. It’s small so we ship the stuff ourselves. Normally its’ easy enough but because of the holidays it’s gotten a bit busy.”

“Oh.” Sirius felt like a moron. “Why didn’t you mention you knew Marlene?”

“Like I said, I didn’t know.”

“But you know now?”

“She told me yesterday,” Remus informed him. “She was sick of you thinking I was selling drugs. She was worried you’d call the actual authorities.”

Sirius put a and over his eyes. “I feel like an idiot.”

“It’s fine. I mean, I could have gone to a UPS closer to me. I only went to yours once because I was on the way to an appointment but then… well, I went out of my way because I thought you were — handsome.”

“You never talked to me!” Sirius said accusingly.

“I was intimidated. You’re feckin beautiful. I hoped the more I went in the easier it would get but apparently you thought I was some smuggler.”

“Well, at first I wanted to ask you out but then you came in all the time, barely spoke, and sent packages around the country and continent!”

Remus laughed then bit his lip. “Want to try a cookie?”

“Sure, can I get you a drink first to make up for me thinking you were a drug mule or something?”

“Yes.” Remus nodded.

Sirius tried not to think of how strange this all was but he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to get to know the handsome (non drug selling/money laundering/black market selling) man.


End file.
